No Fear
by charredgrass
Summary: Anna is kidnapped to a mysterious kingdom and kept there to drive Elsa out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic that I actually know where the plot will end up. I anticipate ~5 chapters? (At the time of publishing, most of the story should already be written). There's a lot of symbolism, I hope you can catch it!

* * *

If you ask me what I regret most, I'd say I shouldn't have taken the job to kill her. She brought light to my life, but at the same time, darkness. Everything we did together, I could see-

I should start at the beginning.

* * *

Arendelle. It was a tiny port town, surviving mainly off trade. Not much special about it. Except for the Queen, of course.

They told me Queen Elsa was incredibly protective of her sister, which was very true. They also told me she didn't care about her subjects, which was definitely _not._

My mission was to find Elsa and kill Anna in front of her. It was supposed to drive her insane. If I couldn't do that, then I was supposed to kidnap Anna, and the uncertainty and unknowing of her sister's condition would kill Elsa.

As an experienced spy, I broke into the castle easily. I forced a guard to guide me the Princess's chambers.

"Don't move, and don't scream," I said calmly as I entered her room.

She dropped her hairbrush and raised her arms. "So what if I do?"

"I'll kill you and leave your body in your sister's closet for her to find.

"As opposed to just killing me?"

"Put your hands behind your back and let me tie them."

With some effort, I got the Princess into Queen Elsa's room and tied her to a chair.

When Elsa returned, she saw me and panicked. "Who are you?! Get away from Anna!"

I held a knife up to my captive's throat. "Ready to see your beloved sister gutted in front of your face?"

"If you don't let her go _right now, _I'll drop your body temperature to -273.15°. You'll die instantly."

"Not before I can kill the Princess."

Elsa realized that she couldn't do anything without letting me hurt her sister. "How much money do you need? I'll pay anything."

"I don't need money."

"Then what do you want? Why are you here?"

"My kingdom is suffering. We plan to take over Arendelle, but first we must weaken the crown." I inched my knife closer to her throat. "By killing Anna, you'll still be in power, but won't be able to fight. Say goodbye to your sister, Anna!"

It was in that moment that I realized I couldn't do it. Anna was just an innocent girl. I decided to just kidnap her, so I threw my knife to distract Elsa, tehn grabbed Anna and jumped through the window.

We landed in a bush with me below Anna. I had endured more pain than a simple fall, and she landed on top of me, so we were both alright.

The next few days were a blur. I told her to run with me, and she did. We escaped Arendelle's guards and began the long, arduous walk back to my home kingdom. I didn't speak to Anna on the journey home, I was to focused on just getting there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I wrote most of these chapters before I even publsihed them.

* * *

If you ask me what I regret most, I'd say I shouldn't have talked to her.

My dad, also known as the King, demanded that Anna be thrown in the dungeon. He was disappointed I wasn't able to kill her in front of Elsa.

"What went wrong? Why couldn't you do it?" he demanded to know.

"Her ice powers got in the way," I lied.

"Fine. Your punishment for failing is to look after the prisoner."

"Yes, Father."

On the first night, when I brought food to her, Anna was in the corner crying.

"I'm sorry I had to take you," I said. "I had no choice."

"Elsa... what's happening to Elsa right now?"

Of course. Even when she's locked up in a prison cell in a castle she doesn't even know, she's worrying about her sister.

"Elsa will be fine without you."

"She's going to be scared. She'll worry that I'm dead!"

I sighed and set her tray of food onto the bench. "Tell you what. If I give you paper, will you write a letter to her? I'll get it mailed in secret."

"No. I don't trust you. You're just going to read it and use it against me."

"You don't need to say anything personal. Just tell her that you're alive."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "It's cold..."

* * *

"Where is she. Where _is _she. _Where is she?!_"

The temperature of the conference room had fallen below freezing. Elsa's advisers shivered and tried to focus.

One man raised his shaking hand. "Your Majesty... what did the kidnapper look like? Coronan, perhaps?"

"No, he didn't look like he was from Corona. The Southern Isles, maybe? Weselton?" Elsa pulled at her own hair, unable to remember exactly what I looked like.

A door opened on one side of the room, and Kristoff peeked in. "Elsa, you have mail."

"Not now, Kristoff! We need to find Anna!"

"It's _from _Anna."

* * *

"I brought you a coat."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You said you were cold yesterday, so I stole it." Anna was still in the corner, so I placed it on her shoulders. "Better?"

"Not really."

I exchanged her empty food tray with a new one and sat down on the stone bench.

"What's your name?"

"I'm a spy. I can't tell anyone."

"Then what do your friends call you?"

"I don't have friends. Well, maybe a few drinking buddies in Weselton. But I'm known as C."

"Nice to meet you, C."

* * *

Elsa looked out her window, clutching Anna's letter in her hand. Angry citizens attempted to break through the gate, but guards stopped them. "Take down Queen Elsa! She is unfit to rule!"

Kristoff rested his hand on my shoulder. "You need to stop thinking about Anna and focus on ruling Arendelle."

"I can't..."

"You have to. It's already snowing out there, and if it gets any worse, so will the riots."

"We need to save Anna." Elsa clenched her fist. Frost began spreading across teh windowsill and down the wall. "I'm going to find her."

"No! You can't. Arendelle will fall into anarchy without you. Let me go instead. I'll find her."

Elsa paused for a moment to consider.

"Fine. Go as soon as possible. I will send a few guards as backup to assist you."

* * *

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

I knew this question would come eventually. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I just- I've killed before, but not like that. I never tried hurting a sweet, kindhearted girl..."

"You like me, don't you?"

"Huh? What?" I said, caught off guard.

"I see what you've been doing. The jacket, the letter... It's sort of obvious.

* * *

I'll explain C's naming after I finish the story.


	3. Chapter 3

If you ask me what I regret most, I know I _wouldn't _say running away with her.

"Prince C. The King will see you now."

I walked into the throne room. My father sat on his throne, still maintaining his aura of pride and respect even though he was just talking to his son.

"You have been spending too much time with the prisoner. I am ending your punishment, as we will execute her this evening and send the body to Queen Elsa."

"Yes, Father." I tried to hide my emotions. "When exactly is the execution?"

"Tonight at sunset."

"Alright. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. You may be excused."

I left the throne room and hurried down to the dungeon where Anna was held.

"Anna. Get up. We have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Just do what I say. Do you trust me?"

"No."

'Too bad. We need to leave _now._ The King plans to kill you."

"So you're hiding me?"

"He'd know where I'd hide you. We're running away."

"To where?"

"Remember how I told you about my friends in Weselton? We're going there."

* * *

Kristoff and two Arendelle guards had set out on their quest to find Anna. They moved quick;y, knowing that Elsa could lose it every moment they were gone.

After checking the Southern Isles and Corona, the search party didn't know where to go next. There was Weselton, but they weren't equipped with enough experienced spies to kidnap Anna. There was also a mysterious kingdom known as Tenebrae that nobody knew much about.

Tenebrae was their next destination, although the security was high. Several constantly-monitored guard towers looked over the entire kingdom. Luckily, the King agreed to an audience with them.

"Your Highness, do you happen to know anything about the disappearance of Princess Anna?"

"Of course I do. I was the one who sent the kidnapper., but she escaped this morning! Wait... you're from Arendelle! Guards! Capture them!"

Kristoff's two companions were shot down by guards, but Kristoff himself got away. He returned to Arendelle with his new valuable information: Anna was alive and free.

* * *

Anna and I ran past the guard towers as they fired various projectiles at us. I saw a crossbow bolt fly towards her, so I blocked it with my own shoulder.

Four foot soldiers caught up with us. I readied my dagger, but it was going to be hard to fight swords with it. I lunged and stabbed one of them, but the other three wouldn't let their guard down that easily.

Anna took a vase from a nearby merchant cart and threw it at one of the soldiers. "Back off!" I faked to my left, and Anna anticipated and finished off the other two with another vase.

"Thanks," I said.

"I think we're clear!"

"I wouldn't say that. Keep moving. I know my dad, he'll send more people after us."

""Wait... your _dad_?"

"Right, I was forbidden to tell you. I'm the prince... and his _only _son."

"Wow... he must be really angry."

* * *

"Elsa, I have good news. Anna is alive, and she escaped!"

"Wait, what? Where is she?!"

"I don't know. She was in Tenebrae, but she got away. Have you checked the mail?"

Elsa ran to the castle mailbox. There was a single letter in it, addressed in Anna's handwriting.

"There's mail!"

She hurriedly opened it and read it out loud.

"26 July 1845

Dear Elsa,

I hope you have been able to keep Arendelle running while I've been away. Prince C of Tenebrae and I are running away to Weselton. We would go to Arendelle, but the Tenebraen king would find us there and kill both of us. You can send Kristoff to Weselton to find us, but don't leave Arendelle. C says the Tenebrae might attack, so keep defenses up._  
_

Love, Anna."

"I need to go to Weselton!"

* * *

In case anyone was wondering... Tenebrae means "darkness" or "shadow" in Latin.


	4. Chapter 4

It's finished. I just have to publish it all. I'm not very happy with the ending, though...

* * *

If you ask me what I regret most, I'd say I shouldn't have introduced her to my friends.

"So, who are these 'friends' of yours?"

"I'm going to assume they're at the bar. Keep in mind they can be a little... unique."

As we walked into the bar, two guys immediately hit on Anna. "Hey girl, want a wh-"

"Back off!" I said. "We're busy."

My friends were in the back corner, surrounded by empty glasses. "Hello, Will. Hello, Percy. This is my friend Anna. Anna, Will and Percy."

"Damn, C. Hot date."

"Shut up Will. This is important. We need a place to hide out for a few nights."

"Stay with me," Percy offered. "My girlfriend's out of town, and I have a guest room."

"Ooh, too bad your girlfriend's gone. You two could have had an orgy with C and his girl."

"For gods' sake, Will. I'm just taking Anna back to her home."

* * *

"I hope you two can share a bed, because I've only got one extra."

"One is fine," I said. "Thank you, Percy."

"Um, I've never shared a bed before..."

"Don't worry. It's big enough for both of us to sleep comfortably."

"Either of you want a nightcap?" Percy offered us a bottle of champagne.

"Classy!" I said. "Where'd you get this?"

"Won a bet with Will, he had to buy it for me with that fortune his parents have." He poured two glasses. "Any for you, Anna?"

"No, I'm too young."

"So am I, only Percy's actually old enough. Nobody really cares in Weselton. How old are you, anyway?"

"Eighteen. What about you?"

"Just turned seventeen."

* * *

"Good night, Anna." I climbed into the bed Percy let us use.

"Um... I'm not really sure how to do this."

"It's simple. I sleep on this side, you sleep on that one. Imagine a line down the middle, and don't cross that during the night. Also, don't hog up all the blankets."

When I woke up, Anna's arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was on my chest.

"Wake up!" I said, puling a strand of her hair from my mouth.

"Huh? I've been up for- wait, what am I doing on you?"

"You grabbed onto me last night and wouldn't let go. Still worried about Elsa?"

* * *

"People of Arendelle. I have reason to believe that we could be attacked in the near future by Tenebrae."

_Tenebrae? The unknown realm?_

"All guards and militia, please report to your superior immediately for orders."

* * *

"Anna! Where are you? It's Kristoff!"

Kristoff and Sven wandered the streets of Weselton, searching for Anna.

"Sven, where could we be? We've tried everywhere except... there." He pointed at our bar. "Even if she is, I think it's safer to wait outside..."

* * *

"Give it a try!"Will handed Anna a drink.

"Sure, why not!" She took half the glass and downed half of it in a single gulp.

Several drinks later, Anna was starting to lose her balance.

"You want to go back to Percy's? Get some re-" She was cut off by kissing me on the lips. "What was that?!"

The sudden realization of what she just did snapped her out of her drunkenness for a moment. "Oh! I'm sorry! I- I shouldn't have... I need to go to the bathroom." She ran away, shaking and ashamed.

"Niiiiiiice, C."

"Shut up, Will."

Later that night, when she had calmed down, I sat at a table and talked to Anna. "It's okay."

"I don't know what I was thinking..."

I reached across the table to touch her hand. "You didn't know what you were doing. Are you up for talking?"

"Fine. Let's get on the same page... I really like you."

"Wait, what?"

She jumped at me to kiss me again, and this time I didn't back away. It was a real kiss, filled with passion and guilt and built up emotions.

* * *

That escalated quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

If you ask me what I regret most, I'd say I shouldn't have let him take her.

Elsa watched the Tenebraen soldiers, in their black uniforms, set up their siege weapons and crossbow forts.

"Soldiers, prepare defenses. Arm the crossbows."

"Queen Elsa, we need you in your position."

"I'll go right now. Thank you for reminding me, General."

Elsa ran to the stone tower overlooking the battlefield and quickly climbed the stairs. The Tenebraen soldiers, armed with muskets and bayonets, began attacking Arendele. Elsa launched a snowball that flew over the Tenebraen army before shattering and raining enormous chunks of ice on them.

Even as their soldiers fell, new reinforcements took their place. Their King, with his voice amplified by magic, yelled at Elsa. "Queen Elsa, give up Prince C and Princess Anna now!"

"I don't have them! They're in- I don't know where they are!"

* * *

"Good morning, C!"

"Why is it so cold- oh, right..." I saw our clothes scattered on the floor of Percy's guest room. "That happened."

Percy walked by our room and looked through the open doorway. "Woah! What did you do last night?! Looks like I lost my bet with Will..."

"You made a bet on us having sex?"

"Will did, I was convinced it wouldn't happen. Well, I'll leave you two alone..."

"So... how was it?" I asked.

"It was... wow. That was fun. Can we... do it again?"

"First we should figure something out. What's happening with us? Are we going to, like... go out?"

"Ohhhhh no... I'm still sort of... technically... Kristoff's girlfriend."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry... I forgot."

* * *

"Sven, wake up!" Kristoff and his reindeer had fallen asleep outside the bar while waiting to see if Anna would come out. "I hope Anna wasn't in there... let's go looking for her again.

Later that afternoon, we bumped into them. "Anna! Where have you been?!"

We were with Percy and his girlfriend. "Kristoff!"

He looked at me. "So you're Prince-"

"Quiet," I said. "People could be listening..."

"Sorry. So I guess I'll just take Anna?"

"Sure. Be careful."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"Percy, do you have any practice swords we can borrow?"

"Probably, check that box over there."

A few minutes later, Anna and I stood in front each other wielding dull wooden swords. "Whenever you're ready."

She lunged at me so quickly, I almost wasn't able to dodge it. I clumsily blocked her lightning-fast blows for a few seconds before she knocked the sword out of my hands and pinned me against the wall. "Wow, where'd you learn to do that?"

She released me and I collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Ow."

"After Elsa's coronation, I took some classes. Because, you know, the whole thing with Hans."

When we were finished, I was covered in bruises, but Anna didn't have a single scratch. "Go get cleaned up," she told me. "We have lunch with Percy and Paige in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Damn, I give up. I don't like this story anymore, and I've had this chapter lying around forever, so I may as well publish it now. I'll try something better in the future.

* * *

If you ask me what I regret most, I know I wouldn't say going after her.

"Anna, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet." Anna and Kristoff were riding Sven back to Arendelle.

"Yeah... I just... woah!" Anna almost dozed off and let go of Sven's harness.

"Be careful! Don't worry, it won't be much longer."

"Kristoff... I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Sven, slow down for a minute."

"What is it?"

"I cheated on you... with C."

"What?! Did you like- sleep with him?"

Anna started playing with her fingers nervously. "Yes..." she whimpered.

"Please tell me it didn't mean anything."

"It did... I think I'm in love with him."

Kristoff groaned. "At least you're going to be back safe."

* * *

"C? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the place to stay, Percy, but I'll be leaving now."

"C! Where are you going?!"

"I need to be alone for a bit." I went outside to the curb and sat down.

Why did I let Anna leave? Why didn't I go with her? I could help in Arendelle if Tenebrae attacks.

After a few minutes, Will came outside to talk to me. "Hey. What happened?"

"Anna went back to Arendelle. You wouldn't understand."

He sat down next to me. "Just tell me. I'll understand. We've known each other for what, six years? I even know your real name, Ch-"

"Shut up. Don't say my name out loud."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I want Anna back. I'm going after her."

* * *

"Ohhhhh no." Anna, Kristoff, and Sven looked at the Tenebraen army surrounding Arendelle. "I can't go near, they'll rip me to pieces..."

"Not if I can stop them." I appeared behind them.

"C! How did you catch up!"

"I can run faster than a silly reindeer. Take this sword. Kristoff, can you fight?"

"No, I can't! This is suicide. You're going to fight the whole Tenebraen army alone?"

"Not alone. Anna can help."

Anna and I ran down the hill towards the soldiers. They quickly spotted us and prepared for battle.

The first soldier stabbed at me, but by the time his blade reached its destination, I had already moved. I ran him through with my own shortsword. "Go towards Arendelle!"

Anna spun around, fighting several swordsmen at once. Each time one picked up their sword, she disarmed them again.

"Prince C. I see you came."

My father, the King, stood in the center of his army, surrounded by thousands of his men. "Will you really kill these men who could have been your subjects someday?"

"If you're attacking an innocent kingdom with them, then yes."

Eventually, after an hour of non-stop fighting, we got into the view of the Arendellian guard tower. "Queen Elsa! Look!"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, and a cold breeze blew over the battle. It encased everyone but Anna in a thin layer of ice, freezing us in place.

"Let C go!" She touched my frozen hand, and I thawed.

We ran into Arendelle and joined Elsa. Kristoff and Sven followed.

"I can kill them all now, the bastards who wanted to kill Anna." She clenched her fist.

"Don't," I said. "They're under his command. They didn't want to attack Arendelle. Just let me kill the King."

We all walked across the frozen battlefield and found the King. Elsa shattered his ice.

"Father," I said grimly. "I sentence you to death for trying to kill the most lovely, kindhearted girl in the world- Princess Anna."

* * *

I rule over Tenebrae now. It's renamed "Lux", and it's now Arendelle's biggest partner in trade.

Anna and I are married. Elsa was opposed to it at first, but we convinced her it was true love.


End file.
